Hero Time/Transcript
(The New Order are chilling in their temple. Lukas is munching on an apple, Jesse is texting someone, Olivia and Axel are trying to bake a cake, and Petra is sound asleep on the couch.) Jesse: Anyone else bored? (She begins unknowingly floating) Lukas: Um, Jesse...? Look down. Jesse: Okay... (She looks down and screams, falling back onto the beanbag she was on) (panicked) What was that?! Lukas: Probably a result of those stones. Jesse: Maybe... Olivia: It's certainly interesting. Lukas: Yeah. Jesse: Well, if that's going to happen again, I don't care for it! Ivor: It won't, Jesse, trust me. Learn to control it, and it won't happen. Jesse: Okay... (She goes to another room) Lukas: I'm gonna go outside. (He walks outside into the yard and starts building something. His building suddenly speeds up and is revealed to be a statue of Reuben.) What the...? (goes back inside) Olivia: Something happen, Lukas? That was a pretty short time. Lukas: I just need to go talk to Jesse. (Walks up to Jesse's room. Jesse is sitting on her bed trying to will herself to fly like before) Hey, Jesse. Jesse: (Her eyes fly open) Hi, Lukas. What's up? Lukas: I think those stones we found are... Doing something. First you randomly float into the air, then I can suddenly speed-build... What's going on? Jesse: Ivor said something about us being "chosen", right? Maybe these weird happenings are... Demonstrations of sorts. Maybe the stones are giving us strange powers or something. Lukas: Yeah. (Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town...) Boy: Okay. Everyone have the eggs? Girl: Yep. They'll never see it coming! Boy: Exactly, Maya. Boy 2: Blaze Rods! Boy: Shut up, Gill! Gill: Sorry, boss... (Maya snickers a bit. Then the apparent leader holds up a green egg with black spots. Maya holds up a white one with black spots, and Gill a black egg with red spots.) Boy: Ready? Maya: Yeah! Let's do this! Gill: Yep! Boy: Then let's go! (The group throw the eggs and many more like them into the air toward the town. Large spiders, creepers, skeleton archers, and zombies begin to lay siege to the town and attack the townspeople. Petra awakens to moaning, hissing, and rattling. She grumbles to herself and goes to Jesse's bedroom. Jesse is in full armor with her sword, and so is Lukas. They grab Axel and Olivia and run outside toward the town. The stones, which the New Order have with them, begin glowing and vibrating.) Jesse: What's going on...? (Jesse's stone attaches itself to her chest, and Jesse is enveloped in purple. The rest of the stones do the same to their holders, enveloping them in the main color of their armor. After a bit, the transformation is complete, and Jesse is hovering above the ground. She immediately flies toward the town, attacking monsters with her sword. Lukas aids her from below, and so does everyone else.) Jesse: What kind of person would do this? Axel: (looks over) It was Aiden! That punk! Jesse: (sighs) How am I not surprised? Lukas: Axel, let's go after him! Jesse: Olivia, Petra, you two stay here and help me! (Lukas and Axel run in the direction Axel looked, and Petra, Jesse, and Olivia begin attacking the monsters. Petra slices through a zombie, knocks a bow out of a skeleton's hand and kills him, and jumps on a spider a couple times, crushing it. Olivia uses a string of TNT and a lever to blow a group of zombies to pieces. Jesse swings her blade around more monsters and cuts them to bits.) Petra: This is awesome! Jesse: Yeah! I wonder how Lukas is doing... Olivia: I'm sure he's fine. Jesse: Yeah. Petra: Yep. Jesse: I'm going to check. (She flies away and sees Lukas pinning Aiden against a tree.) Hey! Lukas! Lukas: (looks up) Jesse? Jesse: How's Aiden? Lukas: Scared for his life, apparently. (grins) Aiden: H-Hi, Jesse. Jesse: Hello, Aiden. Lukas: Hey, where's Axel? Axel: Over here! (waves) Jesse: Hi, Axel! Petra: (She and Olivia run up) Hey! I think they're all dead and gone! Jesse: Awesome! Nice work! Petra: Thanks. C'mon, let's head back. Lukas: Good idea. Jesse: So. Guess we're superheroes. Or something. Olivia: Yeah. Axel: Sounds cool! Petra: Heck yeah! Jesse: Just remember guys: great power, great responsibility. Petra: (sighs) Okay. Category:Transcripts